


Me and you friends. (I don't think so)

by Cillabrown



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillabrown/pseuds/Cillabrown
Summary: When Serena family moved to Holby. She hated it with a passion. But she does rather enjoy her little run ins. And her little arguments with a certain blonde.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 45
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berena/gifts).



17 year old Serena Mckinnie and her family had just moved to Holby 2 weeks ago. Her dad had got a new job as the CEO at Holby General Hospital. Serena wasn't happy about having to leave London and she frequently made it known. She hated the house that they had moved into cause it wasn't as big as their old house. Today she was starting at a new college and she was dreading it.  
"Serena get a move on or I won't be able to drop you off at college before work." Her dad George shouted from the bottom of the stairs.  
"Then go without me. I will make my own way there. I'm quite capable you know." She snapped as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
"Pack the attitude in young lady."  
"Whatever dad."  
"What do you want for breakfast Serena."  
"I'll just have some toast." Adrienne stood up and went to the toaster. "And I am quite capable of making my own toast too. I'm not a child anymore."  
"Then stop acting like one and grow up. Do you want a lift or not."  
"Why don't you ever listen to me. I said I will walk."  
"Just leave her George. You're not going to a civil conversation out of her today."  
"I'll get off then. See you two later."  
"Bye love. Good luck for your first day."  
"Thanks love see you later." He said as she left the house.  
"Serena you should have wished your dad good luck for the first day in his new job."  
"Why should I. If it wasn't for him we wouldn't have had to move here in the first place."  
"I know it's been hard for love you leaving all your friends behind. I have had to leave my friends behind too you know. But you will make plenty of new friends here."  
"In this shit hole. Have a word with yourself mum."  
"Watch your language Serena. I have just about enough of your mood swings and tantrums."  
"I'm off if your going to give me another lecture."Serena said as she quickly buttered her toast. Put her coat on and grabbed her bag.  
"I'll see you later."  
"You might do." She said as she slammed the front door behind her. 

Serena put her earphones in and ate her toast as she walked to the bus stop listening to her music. As she got nearer to the bus stop she noticed that there must have been about 20 kids her age waiting. Oh goody she thought to herself. When she got to the bus stop she saw a blonde girl and a brunette girl kissing. Serena tried her best not to look are the pair of them.  
“Oh for god Sake Blondie put her down.” a tall lad with black spiky hair said as he stood at the side of them.  
“Your only jealous because you can't get a girl pal.”  
“I can take your girl any time I like.”  
“Can you.” the blonde said as she grabbed the lads arm and twisted it behind his back.  
“Get off me you stupid bitch. I was only joking.”  
“Well don't joke because your really not funny.” the blonde said as she grabbed the brunette again and kissed her. Eventually the bus came and they all piled on. The noise on the bus was horrendous with them all on it. Shouting swearing at each other. Serena put her headphones back in and tried to block the noise out. Until someone took them out of ears.  
"What do you think your doing." She snapped as 2 lads sat on the seat in front of her.  
"Calm down. We just want to talk to you."  
"And makes you think I want to talk to you. Go away and don't ever touch my things again."  
"Wow wow fellas we have got a feisty one here. What's your name darling?"  
"What's that got to do with you."  
"Has anyone told you that you are gorgeous."  
"Has any told you that you are a dick."  
"I like a feisty bird."  
"Look if I didn't make my feelings clear to you the first time I'll say it in a way I'll think you'll understand. Fuck off." 

"Are you two deaf she said fuck off." a dark good looking lad said as he approached them.  
"We heard her. We heard her." They said as they got up and went to the back of the bus.  
"Sorry about them two idiots." He said as he sat down.  
"It's alright. I don't scare easily."  
"So I saw, remind me never to get on the wrong side of you. I'm Ric by the way."  
"Serena."  
"Nice to meet you."  
"You too."  
"So you new around here?"  
"Yes."  
"How long have you been here?"  
"Two weeks. We had to move here for my dad's job unfortunately."  
"Were not all bad around here."  
"Well your not. You are the only normal person I have met in this town." Ric smiled as they carried on chatting the rest of the way college. When they got there she said goodbye to Ric and stood in the yard as she looked at her timetable and where she needed to be. When she was nearly knocked over by the blonde from the bus stop.  
"What where you're going." the blonde said angrily.  
"Me watch where I'm going. You were the one who banged into me the Dozy Cow."  
"Dozy Cow. Who are you calling a Dozy Cow."  
"Erm let me think er you. Now if you wouldn't mind moving your lanky carcass out of my way. I would be very grateful." Serena smirked as she barged past the blonde.  
Who the hell does she think she is she thought to herself as she watched the brunette walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

Serena eventually found where she needed to be 10 minutes late.   
"Sorry I'm late." She said as she knocked on the door and walked in. "It took me a while to find it."   
"Ah you must be our new girl Serena McKinnie"   
"Yes that's right."   
"There a seat at the side of Bernie there."   
"Ok." Oh great she thought to herself as she saw it was the blonde from before. As she walked closer she saw the girl smirking. Serena sat down and got her stuff out of her bag and payed attention to the lesson.   
"So you new here then." Bernie whispered. But Serena ignored her.   
"Oy I'm talking to you."   
"And I'm trying to listen to him. So button it."   
"Who do you think you are you stuck up cow."   
"Bernie have you got something you would like to share with the rest of us." the teacher said as he turned around and looked at her.   
"No Sir."   
"Then shut up." Serena snorted as she smirked at Bernie.   
"Your mine when we get out of here."   
"Oh I'm shaking can't you see." After the lesson had finished Bernie followed Serena out and pushed her into the toilets.   
"What are you doing?"   
"Not so cocky now are you. Posh bitch."  
"Look just because I was brought up and not dragged up. Like you so clearly we're. Does not mean I am posh."   
"You really do think you are better than me don't you."   
"I don't think I am darling I know I am. Now if you don't mind taking your grubby little hands off me. I have somewhere I need to be." Serena snarled as she pushed Bernie away and walked off.   
I swear to God I am going get that stuck up cow Bernie thought to herself. 

"Hey how's your morning being." Ric said as she sat down at the lunch table beside of Serena.   
"I've had better."   
"Why what's happened?"   
"I got lost an was late for my first lesson. And then I was threatened by the blonde girl Bernie. All in all I have a great morning." She laughed.   
"Bernie threatened you. I'll have a word with her."   
"It's fine. I can stick up for myself. I gave as good as got."   
"I can imagine. Look out here she comes."   
"You can't sit with her Ric  
Your not posh enough to sit with Lady Serena." Bernie said as she stood at the table. "Come and sit with us."   
"I'm alright here with Serena thanks."  
"Randy Ric strikes again. You do know he is only talking to you so he can shag you don't you."Bernie whispered into Serana ear.   
"And I might just let him." Serena smiled.   
"Get lost Bernie."   
"You two deserved each other." Bernie laughed as she walked off.   
"Sorry about that she's got a mouth on her."   
"It's OK. She doesn't scare me."   
"Did erm. Did you mean what you said about me shagging you."   
"No."   
"Thought not. Oh well." They both laughed as they carried on eating there dinner. As Bernie watched them from the another table. 

"Hey sweetheart have you had a good day." Adrienne said as Serena came home from college.   
"What do you think." Serena, said as she chucked her bag on the floor.   
"Does that belong there Serena."   
"For God sake I will pick it up in a minute. Is it alright to have a drink first officer."   
"I wish you would pack the attitude in Serena. You can kick off all you want. But we will not be moving back to London."  
"I figured that much. You would rather live here in this dump. Where the people are as rough as a bears arse."  
"That's enough."   
"They are mum. I got threatened today by a girl."   
"Have you told someone."   
"Mum I'm in college not school."   
"Bullying is wrong Serena at any age."   
"I guess. I just hate it here mum. I don't see why I couldn't have stayed with Nan."   
"Because I am not having you living upstairs in a pub."   
"But you let me sleep there every Friday night."   
"Sleeping and living is 2 different things as well you know."   
"Mum I'm 17 I'm not a child anymore. Please let me go back to London. I miss my friends."   
"You miss Edward Campbell you mean."   
"He's my boyfriend."   
"He's no good for you. You can do so much better than him."   
"Mum please. Edward is a nice guy."   
"He's a player Serena. It wouldn't be surprised if he hadn't got a new girl already."   
"He wouldn't do that mum."   
"Well I think he would."   
"Well I soon find out Friday when I go to Nans won't I."   
"Your not going to Nans this Friday."   
"Why not."   
"You can't be going down London every weekend."   
"Yes I can and you can't stop me." Serena shouted as she picked her bag up and ran upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi how was your day?" Adrienne asked George as he came home from work to find her sat at the table with her head in her hands.  
"A damn site better than yours by the looks of it. What's up?"   
"I have just had another slanging match with our delightful daughter."   
"What about this time."  
"The usual.She hates it here and she's not staying.”  
“For God's sake.”  
“She is adamant that she's going to London on Friday after college to stay with my Mum."   
“I suppose all this is to do with that waste of space Edward bloody Campbell.”  
“More than likely. God knows what she sees in him.”  
“Well she isn't going back to London on Friday and that's final.”  
"That what I said and she just just kicked off. Said we can't stop her.”   
"Can we not. I've just about had enough of this. And of her attitude. SERENA GET DOWN HERE NOW." George shouted as he stood at the bottom.   
"George leave it." Let's not end up having another argument with her.”  
“I'm finishing this once and for all SERENA.”  
“IM COMING.” Serena shouted as she walked down the stairs. "What." she snapped as she stood with her hands on her waist.   
"You mum tells me you think your going to London at the weekend."   
"I don't think I know."   
"Your going nowhere girl. Because as of now you are grounded.   
"Are you having a laugh. You can't ground me. I'm 17 years old I'm not a kid anymore."   
"Then stop behaving like one Serena."  
"Dad please. I need to go and see my Friends."  
"And Edward Campbell."   
"Yes of course Edward. He's my boyfriend. Of course I want to see him. Dad please let me go."   
"No like I said from now on you are grounded."  
"Mum tell him please.."   
"I'm saying nothing Serena. You know my feelings about that boy."   
"He isn't good enough for you  
He will never amount to anything. The sooner you realise that the better."   
"I'm going to marry him one day. You wait and see."   
"Over my dead body you are my girl.”  
“Dad please I love him.”  
“And does he love you?” George said as he gently took Serena's hands in his.  
“He says he does.”  
“And you believe him do you.” Serena nodded as her dad pulled her closer to him and hugged her tightly." If I promise to let you go to London on Friday. You have to promise that you will at least try and settle in Holby."   
"I'll try I promise." Serena smiled as she hugged her dad again. 

"Hey handsome." Serena smiled as she ran to catch up with Ric the next day at lunchtime.   
"Hey you look much happier today."   
"That's because I am. My mum and dad are letting me go down London Friday. So I can see my boyfriend and my Nan."   
"I thought you said that they didn't like Edward."   
"They don't but I do. And it's my life. I was wondering if you fancied coming with me."   
"To London."   
"Yes."   
"This Friday."   
"Yes bloody hell. So do you want to come or not."   
"I can't."   
"Why not?"  
"Well for one I don't fancy playing gooseberry and two I am going to an 18th Birthday party on Friday."   
"Who's?"   
"Bernie’s."   
"Bernie Wolfes." Ric nodded. "I thought you two didn't get on. On the account that she's a cow."   
"Me and Bernie have been friends for years Serena I can't not go."   
"It's OK I understand. Have a good time."   
"You too. Serena pulled out her phone and rang Edward as she walked away and sat down on a nearby bench.  
"Serena."  
"Hey oh it so good to hear your voice."   
"And yours."   
"I tried ringing you last night but you never answered."   
"Sorry I was busy. Did you want me for something urgent."  
"I just wanted to tell you that I am coming down to see you on Friday. We can spend the whole weekend together."   
"This weekend."   
"Yes. I can't wait to see you."   
"I can't see you this weekend Serena I have plans."   
"What plans could you possibly have Edward. I haven't seen you for nearly 4 weeks."  
"Im sorry Serena. Maybe come down next weekend."   
"Maybe."   
"Edward get off the phone. And come back into bed." A woman's voice in the background said.   
"Who the fuck is that."   
"I'm sorry Serena. I've met someone else."   
"Already."   
"I was seeing her before you left."   
"You been cheating on me. My parents were right about you. You are a waste of space. I am better off without you." Serena hung up the phone and started crying. 

"Are you alright." Bernie said as she stood in front of Serena.   
"Don't pretend you give shit."   
"When are you going to drop the snotty nose bitch act. I'm trying to be friendly here."   
"Really."   
"Yes really." Bernie said as she sat down beside of Serena.   
"But you hate me."   
"Well you hate me."   
"You would probably only laugh if I told you."   
"I won't. You look too upset to laugh."   
"My boyfriend has just broke up with. He has got someone else. He's been seeing her since before I left London apparently."  
"Men not one of them can be trusted."  
"My mum and dad warned me about him. Time and time again. But I didn't listen. I wished I had now."   
"All men are the same Serena. Why do think I didn't bother with them and relationships."   
"Your in a relationship with Alex Dawson though aren't you."   
"God no. That's just a bit of fun."   
"Sorry I thought you were."   
"No. So you're free this weekend then are you."   
"Gee thanks for reminding me." Serana smiled as she wiped her eyes.   
"I don't suppose you fancy coming to my 18th birthday do you?"   
"Your inviting me."  
"Yes. We haven't exactly got off the best starts. But I'm sure me and you could be friends."   
"Me and you Friends. I don't think so."   
"You never know stranger things have happened." Serena smiled as Bernie put her arm around her." You have a beautiful smile. You should do it more often."  
"I haven't had very much to smile about lately."   
"Where not all bad here you know."   
"No I don't think you are. Can we start again."   
"Bernie Wolfe nice to meet you." Bernie held out her hand for Serena to take which she did.   
"Serena Campbell nice to meet you too. And I would very much like to come to your party. If the invite is still on offer."   
"It certainly is. Come on best get to class." Bernie smiled as they both walked across the yard smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi mum. "Serena said as came home from college.   
"Hi love. Have you rang your Nan up to tell her that you are going to see her on Friday?"  
"Erm I not going to London on Friday anymore mum."   
"After all that moaning you have done."   
"I know I'm sorry. And I'm sorry for being a complete cow since we moved here."  
"Who are you and what have you done with my daughter." "Ha ha very funny. You were right about Edward too. He is a waste of space. He has already got someone else. He has been cheating on me since before we came here mum."   
"Why doesn't that surprise me. I told you were too good for him didn't i."   
"You did. So I have decided to forget all about Edward Bloody Campbell. And I am going to knuckle down and settle into life here. I've even made a few Friends today.  
"You have huh."   
"Yeap. I have also been invited to someone's 18th Birthday party on Friday night."  
"That's great darling. So does this mean there will be no more tantrums."   
"No more tantrums. I promise." Serena smiled as her and Adrienne hugged each other."   
"I love you so much my beautiful girl."   
"I love you too mum."  
"You know you really do need to apologise to your dad too."   
"I know and I will."   
"Speak of the devil." Adrienne said as George walked in the door.   
"Is it safe to come In."  
"Of course it is George." Serena went over to her dad and wrapped her arms around him tightly.   
"Hey what's this I aid of."   
"I'm so sorry dad. For being such a brat. I didn't mean the things I said to you. I love you."   
"I know you do sweetheart. I love you too. So very much."   
"I'm going out for bit is that OK." Serena said as she looked at her phone and saw a text from Bernie.   
"Yes sure. I'll leave your tea in Oven shall I."   
"Please mum. See you later."   
"Has someone swapped our child." George said as Serena went out the door.   
"She has decided to give living here a go. And she has found out that Edward Campbell has been cheating on her."   
"He's been doing what."   
"Cheating on her. But I think she is OK about it."   
"I knew that sleazebag was not good enough for my little girl."   
"She's not your little girl anymore. She is 18 in few weeks. She's an adult now."  
"I don't care how old she is. Serena will always be my little girl Adrienne."   
"I know George." Adrienne kissed George quickly on the lips and carried on making the tea. 

"Hey give us a drink of that." Serena said as she met Bernie on park drinking.   
"You drink."   
"I'm 18 myself in three weeks of course I drink." Serena took the bottle off the Bernie and took a swig. "That is nasty."   
"I take it you don't vodka."   
"I'm not a massive fan no. I'd rather have gin."   
"I'll try and remember that. So what do you fancy doing. There's a good film on the pictures if you fancy it."   
"What just me and you."   
"Yeah why not."  
"Ok then let's go." Serena put her arm into Bernie’s as they walked to the pictures.   
"Look Ric is over there. RIC." Serena shouted as they went over to him.   
"What are you two doing here?"   
"Coming to watch a film. What do you think we are doing here." Bernie snapped.   
"I won't be a minute I just need the loo." Serena said as she smiled at Bernie as she went to the loo.   
"What are you doing with Serena. I thought you two hated each other."   
"We did and now we don't."   
"Serena isn't gay Bernie. She has a boyfriend."  
"Not anymore she doesn't. Serena found out today that he has been cheating on her."   
"Really."   
"Yeap."   
"So you think your in with a chance now do you."   
"No I don't. Not that it's got anything to do with you anyway."   
"Serena is my friend."   
"Fancy her herself do you. Oh my God you do don't you."   
"Shut up she's coming over."   
"Are you ready to go in."   
"Yes let's go."   
"See you later Ric."   
"See you later Serena." I am not going to let Bernie get her hands on Serena no way he thought to himself as he watched them walk away. 

"I think Ric fancies you." Bernie said as they sat down.   
"Don't be daft he's just a friend."   
"He does he has practically just said he does."   
"Well I'm not interested in Ric. Not in that way. I don't want to get tied down to another lad. I am going to take a leaf out of your book. And enjoy myself while I'm still young."   
"Good for you." Serena and Bernie watched the film in near silence. Apart from the odd laugh here and there. Every so often Bernie would glance sideways and look at Serena. How did I not notice before how pretty Serena is she thought to herself.   
After the film Bernie walked Serena back to her house.   
"This is me. Thanks for tonight I've really enjoyed it."   
"Me too. Well have to do it again sometime."   
"Yes we will. Do erm do you want to come in for a bit it's only 8."  
"I better not. I've got some coursework that needs to be in for the day after tomorrow and I haven't even made a start on it yet."   
"Ok. Bernie I am really sorry for being a stuck up bitch before."   
"You've already apologised."   
"Ano but I got you all wrong and I'm sorry."   
"You got me all wrong huh."   
"Yes I did. Very wrong." Serena leaned forward and kissed Bernie on the cheek. "See you tomorrow."   
"You will." Bernie smiled as she watched Serena walk in the front door.


	5. Chapter 5

Serena stood at the bus stop the next day. And looked around for Bernie. But she couldn't see her. The bus came and Serena got on sat down and put her earphones in. When someone took them out.  
“Bloody hell Bernie. I didn't think you were coming today."  
"I overlaid. I had to leg it for the bus." Bernie smiled as she sat down next to Serena trying to get her breath back.   
"You should stop smoking you will be able to breathe a bit better."  
"I've seen you smoking lady."   
"Once in a while. You light one up about 5 minutes after you have put one out."   
"I do not do that you're making it up."   
"Am I." Serena smiled as Bernie bump shoulders with her.   
"So erm. Are you still coming to my party tomorrow night?"   
"Yes of course I am. If you still want me to that is."   
"Of course I do. I told you I want us to be friends. I don't want us to be arguing anymore."   
"Why?"  
"Why what?"   
"Why is it so important to you that we get along."   
"I think you know why." Bernie smiled as she stood up as the bus stopped and got off.  
"HEY BERNIE." Serena shouted as she ran to catch up with her. "What's that supposed to mean."   
"I'll let you think about it. I've got to get to class. See you at lunch." Bernie smirked as she ran through the door.   
"Your girlfriend's in a hurry isn't she." Ric said as he came up beside Serena.   
"Girlfriend What are you talking about."   
"Well she's a girl and she's your friend isn't she."   
"Grow up Ric." Serena snapped as she slapped him the arm and walked off. 

"You not eating that." Bernie said as she sat down beside Serena and pinched a chip.   
"Get off buy your own dinner."   
"Someone else's food always tastes better don't you think." Serena smiled and shook her head as she pushed her plate to Bernie. "Don't you want it?"   
"I'm not very hungry. Go ahead you eat it."   
"Cheers. I'm starving didn't have time for breakfast did I."   
"You should have got your lazy arse out of bed earlier then shouldn't you."   
"Stop nagging me woman."   
"Bernie what did you mean before?"   
"When?"   
"When you said you think I know why it's so important to you that we get along. What did you mean by that?"   
"You mean you don't know."   
"No that's why I'm asking."   
"I like you Serena."   
"I like you too. We are friends now aren't we."   
"No I mean I erm. I better get going. See you later." Bernie smiled as she ran out the canteen. Why does she keep doing that Serena thought to herself as she popped a chip in her mouth. 

Serena couldn't stop thinking about what Bernie was trying to tell her for the rest of the day. When college had finished Serena saw Bernie walking down the corridor in front of her. She ran up to her grabbed her arm and pushed her into a cleaning cupboard.   
"What are are doing." Bernie said as she Serena shut the door and stood against it.  
"Your going anywhere till I get some answers."  
"Serena let me out."   
"I want to know what you have been trying to tell me all day."   
"I haven't been trying to tell you anything."   
"Yes you have you know you have. What is it Bernie."  
"It's nothing really."   
"You said before that you liked me and then you just ran off. You can't do that Bernie. You start a conversation and then just leg it. What is it you have been trying to say to me. And don't even think about running off. Because you will have to move me first."  
"Serena please let me out of here." Bernie said as she walked closer to Serena.   
"No talk to me. What is that I'm supposed to know."   
"Serena I won't tell you again move." Bernie said more angrily.   
"No I'm not moving anywhere until you tell me what's going on."   
"You really want me to tell you do you."   
"Yes I do."   
"Ok then." Bernie got so close to Serena and put her face into her hands and then put her lips to Serena's and kissed her gently. They both looked at each other when there lips parted. Before Bernie pulled Serena back to her and kissed her again. The kiss became more passionate as Serena pushed Bernie away from her.   
"What the hell do you think your doing."   
"You asked me to tell you so I did. I'm thinking maybe I shouldn't have done that."   
"No you shouldn't. Stay away from Bernie. Just stay away." Serena said with tears in her eyes as she ran out of the cleaning cupboard. You stupid stupid idiot Bernie said to herself as she slid down on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

"Morning Mum." Serena said the next day as she walked into the kitchen.   
"Morning love. I didn't think you had college on a Friday."   
"I don't."   
"Well your up early."  
"I couldn't sleep. I erm I think I am going to go down London and see Nan today while Sunday."   
"What about that girls party tonight.   
"I'm not going to the party anymore."   
"Why ever not. You were looking forward to it."   
"I just don't think it's for me."   
"Not for you. A load of teenagers on your own. With booze and it's not for you."   
"I just don't want to go anymore mum end of."   
"Please don't tell me you are going down there to get Edward Bloody Campbell back."   
"No I'm not. This has got absolutely nothing to do with Edward." Serena snapped.   
"OK. Don't get out of your pram."   
"I'm sorry for snapping."   
"Are you alright love?"   
"Yes I'm fine."   
"Are you still homesick."   
"A little I guess."   
"So is it OK if I go and spend the weekend with with Nan."   
"Course it is. I'll give you a lift to the station if you want."   
"Thanks mum. Will you call Nan and tell that I'm coming."   
"Yes I'll do it now."   
"Thanks I better go get dressed and pack some things." Serena said as she went upstairs. She picked her phone up and saw she had a message from Bernie. 

Bernie   
I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have kissed you. I thought you wanted it as much as I did. 

Serena  
Well I don't know what gave you that idea. 

Bernie   
I thought you liked me as much as I like you. 

Serena   
I do like you. Just not like that. 

Bernie  
I can only apologise. It won't happen again I promise. You are still coming to my party tonight? 

Serena  
No sorry. I am going down London today to spend the weekend with my Nan. 

Bernie  
Can't you go next weekend. I really want you to come to my party. 

Serena  
I don't think it's such a good idea. I'm sorry. See you Monday. 

Serena put her phone on the bed and put some things into a bag.   
"SERENA THERE IS SOMEONE HERE TO SEE YOU." Adrienne called from downstairs.   
"COMING." Serena said as she grabbed her bag and went downstairs. "Bernie what are you doing here."   
"That's no way to speak to your friend Serena. Give me your bag I'll go wait in the car for you."   
"So your really going down London?"  
"I said I was."  
"Are you going to see Edward."  
"No I'm not. Look I just need some space."   
"Please don't go. Look I've said I'm sorry that I kissed you. It won't happen again I promise."Bernie said as she took Serena's hands in hers." Can we just be friends again please."  
"I'm sorry but I don't think that's such a good idea."  
"Why isn't it."   
"It just isn't. Look Bernie I really have to go now or I'm going to miss my train.   
"SERENA COME ON." Adrienne shouted as she wound the window down.   
"I'm coming. I'll see you later Bernie."   
"Have a good time in London."   
"I hope you enjoy your party. And er Happy Birthday." Serena handed Bernie her card and present.   
"Thank you. Can I open this now."   
"Wait till I've gone please."   
"See you later." Serena smiled with tears in her eyes as she walked down the drive and climbed in the car. Bernie heart sank as the car drove away.


	7. Chapter 7

Bernie’s party was in full swing. But she wasn't in the mood. All she could think about was Serena.   
"Hey get this down ya." Alex said as she put a drink in Bernie’s hand.   
"Thanks."   
"What's up with you."   
"Nothing why."   
"Well is your birthday party and you've a face like a smacked arse. Your meant to be enjoying yourself."   
"I'm OK honestly."   
"We erm we could always sneak off upstairs and I could show you a good time." Alex smiled as she put her arms around Bernie and tried to kiss her. But Bernie pushed her away. "What is wrong with you?"   
"Nothing. Look I know me and you in the past have been like friends with benefits. But that's not going to happen not anymore."   
"Why not."   
"It just isn't that's all." Bernie snapped as she walked away.   
"Bernie wait a minute. What's going on. Have you met someone?"   
"Just leave it Alex. It's got absolutely nothing to do with you. I'm going for a cigarette and please don't follow me."   
"What's up with her?" Ric said as she walked up to Alex.  
"I'm buggered if I know. Get me another drink will you Ric please."   
"Sure." Ric smiled as she walked into the kitchen. 

"I thought you could use another one of these." Ric said as he went outside and sat beside Bernie and gave her a drink  
"Thanks."   
"You were a bit off with Alex before."   
"Because she was forcing herself on me and I'm not interested."   
"But I thought you and her we're."   
"Well your wrong. I have no feelings for Alex whatsoever." Bernie said as she fiddled with the small present that was in her hands.   
"Are you not going to open that?"   
"No it doesn't feel right when the person who gave it to isn't here."   
"Serena." Ric said as he looked at the tag. "I thought she was coming to the party. She was really looking forward to it."   
"That's before I blew it."   
"What did you do?"   
"I er I kissed her."   
"What the hell did you do that for."   
"Because I like her Ric. I really like her. And now I have driven her away." Bernie said as she started to cry.   
"Oh Bernie."   
"I couldn't help it Ric. I like everything about her. I have done from the very first moment I saw her. I thought she might have told you about it. With you two been good friends."   
"No I can assure you she hasn't said a word to me about it and that's the truth. Why don't you come back in."   
"I will do. I'll just have another cigarette then I'll come back in."   
"Ok see you in there." Ric stood up and went back inside. 

Bernie couldn't quite bring herself to go back inside. She couldn't be doing with Alex keep hanging around her asking questions.   
"Well some host you are. It's your party and your sat outside."   
"Serena. What are you doing here. I thought you had gone to London." Bernie said as Serena sat down beside her.   
"I changed my mind. A girl can do that you know. Why haven't opened my present yet."   
"Didn't feel right with you not being here."  
"Well I'm here now. So open it."   
"Ok." Bernie tore the paper off and open the little box.   
"It's not much but I remember you saying that you liked elephants."   
"I do I love em. And I love this is beautiful thank you so much."   
"Your welcome."  
"Will you put it on for me please."   
"Sure." Bernie lifted her hair up as Serena put the chain around her neck and fastened it. "It looks nice."   
"I Love it. I will never take it off. Serena why didn't you go to London?"   
"I couldn't. I sat on the platform and all I could think about was you. Being in that cupboard with you." Serena moved closer. "And your lips on mine. It felt so right." Serena smiled as she put her lips to Bernie’s and kissed her softly.


	8. Chapter 8

Bernie pulled Serena closer and kissed her passionately.   
"You… You feel the same way." Bernie stuttered as the broke apart.   
"I do. I have done since the first time I saw you at the bus stop on my first morning at college if I'm honest. I've tried not to because I thought you were with Alex. And I don't want to tread on anyone's toes. And besides I didn't think for one minute that you would like me not in that way."  
"But I do. You're all I can think about. I have felt like utter shit since I kissed you."  
"Charming."   
"No not like that. I just thought I had blown it with you. I thought I had lost you and our friendship."   
"I was just confused that's all. I didn't even know I was that way inclined. Until I met you." Serena smiled as she stroked Bernie’s face. "I couldn't stop thinking about you last night after you kissed me. I thought it was best to put some distance between us. That's why I decided to go to London. I thought it was for the best. But I was wrong. I'm so sorry." Serena said as tears rolled down her face.   
"Hey don't cry." Bernie said as she gently wiped the years away from Serena's face. "It's OK you're here now and that's all that matters."   
"I don't know about you but I could murder a drink."   
"I think I can manage that. Come on." Bernie helped Serena up and took her hand as they walked back in the house. 

"What can I get you to drink."   
"I'd love a Shiraz if you have one."   
"Shiraz."   
"Yes Shiraz. Don't look at me like that Berenice."   
"One Shiraz coming up." Bernie smiled as she poured Serena a drink. "There you go my lady."   
"Thank you." Serena smiled as she pecked Bernie on lips.   
"So this is why you don't want me anymore is it." Alex said as she stood at the kitchen door.   
"Alex don't make a scene. You know that me and you were never a proper couple."   
"And what you and Serena are."   
"Yes we are." Bernie smiled as she put her arm around Serena's waist.   
"Are you taking the piss. A few weeks ago you hated one another. And now this."   
"I have always liked Serena Alex. And Serena has always liked me. I'm sorry."   
"Ok if that's what you what. But don't come running back to me when Serena decides it's a lad that she wants." Alex snapped as she walked out the kitchen.   
"I'm sorry about that."   
"It's ok. She's bound to be upset."   
"Serena you're not going to change your mind about us are you. And do what Alex said and run off with a lad are you."   
"No I'm not. Look Bernie I've.   
. I've never been with a lad before or a girl come to that matter."   
"You're...you're still a virgin?"   
"Yes I am."   
"You never did anything with Edward."   
"No we just kissed that's all. That's probably why he took off with someone else."   
"That's his problem. A girl like you is waiting for." Bernie pulled Serena close to her and kissed her. "I won't rush you into anything you're not ready for. You know that don't you."   
"Thank you. Come on let's go join the party." Serena grabbed Bernie’s hand and led her into the lounge. 

Bernie and Serena we're dancing and drinking. Serena was getting a bit tipsy and wobbly so Bernie sat her down on the sofa.   
"What you doing I was enjoying myself then."   
"Let's just sit down for a minute. Have a breather."   
"Ok." Serena smiled as they sat back on the sofa and Serana snuggled up to her.   
"Have you enjoyed your birthday?"   
"Only since you showed up." Bernie kissed Serena on the head and played with her hair.   
"That's it folks the party's over let's be having you." Bernie’s dad said as he and Bernie’s mum came home.   
"Serena come on it's time to go. I'll walk you home. Serena."   
"She's asleep mate." Ric said as he stood in front of them.   
"She'll have to stay here then."   
"I'll see you later."   
"See you Ric."   
After all the guests had gone home. And the house was nearly cleaned up. Bernie tried to wake Serena again.   
"Serena it's time to go home sweetheart."   
"She can't go home half asleep Bernie." Bernie’s mum said. "She might as well sleep here. Just make sure you let her mum that she is staying the night OK."   
"Ok mum I will. Come on you let's get you upstairs." Bernie managed to get her off the sofa and upstairs to the bedroom. 

"Here you can wear one my nighties."   
"Thanks." Serana slurred as she began to get undressed. Bernie tried not look as Serena took her top off and put the nightie over her head. Bernie went into the bathroom got changed and washed her makeup off. Before going back into the bedroom. She slowly got into bed beside Serena and pulled back the duvet.   
"We're in bed together." Serena said sleepily as she cuddled up to Bernie.   
"We are. If you want I can go sleep on the sofa."   
"No I don't want you to go anywhere. I like it. It feels nice being in your arms." Serena kissed Bernie and rested her head on her chest.   
"I'm so glad you didn't go to London. If im honest I was scared of you going in case you got back together with Edward. I couldn't stand losing you. Not now I know you feel the same about me as I do you. I love you Serena Mckinnie. Serena." Bernie lifted her head slightly to look at her." Fast asleep."She smiled as she kissed Serena on the head  
Closed her own eyes and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Over the next few weeks Serena and Bernie were inseparable. They had to be careful though because Serena's mum and dad didn't know that she was in a relationship with Bernie. They just thought that they were friends.   
"So what are we doing tonight?" Serena said as they got off the bus and walked to Serena's house.   
"Whatever you want to do. We could go out to a club if you want. Now that you're officially 18 now. Or we could go to the flicks. The choice is yours baby."   
"I don't care what we do. As long as I'm with you." Serena smiled as she took both of Bernie’s hands on hers.   
"Shall we go for a few drinks then."   
"Yes OK."  
"I know a nice gay bar where we can just be ourselves. And I can kiss you without worrying if anyone has seen us."   
"Sound heavenly."   
"I'll pick you up about 7.30 then."   
"I'll be ready and waiting." Serena smiled as she looked around and pecked Bernie on the lips before going into the house.   
"Is that you Serena?"   
"Yes mum." Serena kicked off her shoes and hung up her coat.   
"You had a good day love?"   
"Yes great. What's for tea I'm starving."   
"Your not starving Serena. You are hungry."   
"Alright I'm hungry then. What's for tea?"   
"Stew and dumplings."   
"lovely. How long will it be."   
"I have just put the dumplings in cause your dad is on his way home. So it will by at half and hour."   
"Ok I'll jump go and get a shower. I am going out with Bernie tonight."   
"Ok love." Adrienne said as Serena ran upstairs. 

"You look lovely darling." Adrienne smiled as Serena came down ready to go out.   
"Thanks mum. That'll be Bernie." Serena said as she ran to the door.   
"Hello gorgeous." Bernie smiled as she walked inside.   
"Shush my mum and dad are in the lounge they might hear you."   
"I'm sorry it's just that you look so stunning."   
"So do you." Serena leaned over and kissed Bernie."Shall we go then."   
"Yep."   
"Mum me and Bernie are going now."   
"Ok love have a good time. Have you got your key."   
"Yes mum Bye." Serena and Bernie left the house.  
"SERENA." a voice said from behind them.   
"Edward what are you doing here."   
"I've come to see you. To ask you to forgive me."  
"Not a chance pal."   
"I made a mistake. I know that now. Its you I want Serena. It always has been."   
"I don't want you Edward. Now please just go back to London. I'm quite sure you'll find someone else. Now if you don't mind. Me and Bernie are on our way out. Goodbye Edward."   
That's what you think Serena Edward smirked to himself as he watched them walk away. 

Serena and Bernie walked into the bar holding hands.   
"What a lovely place." Serena said as they went to the bar.   
"Why don't you go find us a table and I'll get the drinks in."   
"Ok Shiraz for me please."   
"I know." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena. "Shiraz and whiskey please."   
Serena found a table and looked around the pub. She smiled as she saw people just being themselves. Men with men. Women with women. And I'm here with my woman she smiled to herself.   
"Here you go." Bernie said as she sat down.   
"Thanks. This place is great."   
"I like it."   
"Been here a few times have you."   
"Just a few. And only for a drink."   
"I believe you thousands wouldn't." Serena smiled as Bernie reached out and held her hand. After a few drinks Bernie and Serena were up on the dance floor. Serena put her arms around Bernie’s waist and rested her head on Bernie’s shoulder.   
"You make me so happy." Serena whispered in her ear. As she started kissing Bernie’s neck. They looked into each others eyes as they kissed each other hungrily.   
"I'm ready Bernie."   
"Ready for what?"   
"To take the next step. I want you to make love to me."   
"Are you sure."   
"I'm sure."   
"Do you want to stay at mine tonight then."   
"Yes I do." Serena smiled as she stroked Bernie’s face. "I love you."   
"I love you." Bernie kissed Serena again.   
"So this is why you don't want me back is it." Edward said as he stood in front of them.   
"It's got absolutely nothing to do with you Edward."   
"Maybe not. But your Mum and Dad aren't going to happy about it when I tell them." He said as he walked off."  
"EDWARD WAIT." Serena shouted as she ran after him.


	10. Chapter 10

"Edward." Serena shouted as she ran up to him. "Please don't tell them."   
"Why are you ashamed of your so called girlfriend?"   
"No. No I'm not. But it's something I need to do. I need to tell them not you."   
"Well go on then go and tell them."   
"I will when I'm ready to. Edward please just go back to London. And leave me alone."   
"Never."   
"Are you deaf. Serena said leave."  
"I will. When I get what I want."   
"Well your not going to get it are you." Bernie said as she pushed Edward up against a wall. "Now why don't you do what Serana said."  
"You do know Serena will never have sex with you don't you. She's frigid."   
"You say one more word about Serena and I swear to God."   
"Bernie let go of him."  
"Let go of him he's lucky he is still breathing."   
"Darling please. He's really not worth it."   
"But you are."   
"Bernie please." Serena pulled Bernie off him.   
"Your one mad bitch."  
"You ain't seen nothing yet pal."  
"You haven't seen the last of me Serena. Edward said as he started to walk away.   
"If he comes anywhere near you again I swear to God I'll kill him."   
"Calm down. You better walk me home."   
"I thought you were staying at mine tonight."   
"I just want to go home. You do understand don't you."   
"I'll walk you home." Bernie held Serena's hand as they walked to Serena's. 

"Oh shit." Serena cried as she let go of Bernie’s hand and ran up her street when she saw Edward. "Edward what are you doing?"   
"Here she is. The love of my life."   
"What the hell is he going on about Serena." George Serena's dad said.   
"Nothing dad. He is upset because I won't take him back."   
"I should think you won't. He's a prat."  
"I think you might change your mind Mr Mckinnie when you find out who Serena is going out with now."   
"Edward please don't."   
"Did you know that your daughter is a gay."   
"What."   
"Serena is in a relationship with Bernie here."  
"You better come in." George opened the door wider as all of them came into the house. "I saw them in a gay bar tonight Mr Mckinnie. Serena and her were all over each other it was disgusting."   
"Disgusting was it."   
"Dad I'm."   
"Hold on Serena. Disgusting your calling my daughter disgusting."   
"You had to be there."  
"Edward please stop it. Just leave it." Serena cried.   
"You should have done what I said Serena and just taken me back."   
"Since when do you tell my daughter what to do."   
"Mr Mckinnie i just want Serena back."   
"Over my dead body. Because quite frankly Edward. I couldn't care less who Serena goes out with. As long as it isn't you." George grabbed Edward by the collar and pushed him towards the door. "Now get out of my house. And don't ever ever go near my daughter again. Or I swear you'll regret Campbell." George pushed Edward out of the house and slammed the door shut. 

Serena and Bernie stood open mouthed as George turned round. .   
"Dad… Are you alright?"   
"I'm fine darling. Are you two alright?"   
"We are thanks to you." Bernie said.   
"So your dating my little girl are you."   
"Yes sir." Bernie said nervously.   
"I take it you're going to treat her better than that waste of space out there."   
"A lot better. I can promise you that."   
"Then that's good enough for me."   
"Really you don't mind." Serena said as George walked up to her.   
"Your happiness is all that matters to me. And if Bernie makes you happy. Then it makes me happy. I love you. You're my gorgeous girl." George pulled Serena to him and held her tightly.   
"I love you dad so much. Thank you."   
"Bernie means a lot to you huh." He said as she wiped Serena's tears away with his thumbs.   
"She does. I like her dad. I… I more than like her." Serena reached out for Bernie’s hand.   
"I can see that."   
"What's going on here." Adrienne said as she came back from bingo.   
"I'll tell you upstairs love."   
"No Dad let me do this."   
"Ok darling."   
"Mum me and Bernie are seeing each other."   
"Oh I know that."   
"You… You do?"   
"Yes. I saw you about a week ago. You were stood at the bottom are stairs kissing. You obviously thought you were alone."   
"Why didn't you say anything."   
"I knew you would tell us about it when you we're ready."   
"And you don't mind."   
"Serena it's 2020 not the dark ages love. You can be with whoever you want. And if you ask me Bernie is a big step up from Edward. She's better looking too." They all laughed as Serena and her mum hugged each other.


	11. Chapter 11

Serena woke up the next morning and smiled when she saw Bernie fast asleep beside her. She gently got out of bed put her dressing gown on and went downstairs.   
"Good Morning my darling." Adrienne said as Serena walked into the kitchen.   
"Morning mum. Where's dad?"   
"Just popped out for the paper. Do you want a tea?"   
"Please."   
"Does Bernie want one?"   
"She's still fast asleep. I'm not waking her up."  
"Serena why didn't you just tell me and dad how you felt about Bernie in the first place."   
"I was scared I didn't know how you would react."   
"You should know us better than that by now."   
"I'm sorry mum."   
"You've done nothing to be sorry for." Adrienne said as she held Serena's hands in hers. "All you have done is fallen in love."Serena smiled." You have fallen in love. Haven't you?"  
"Yes mum I have."   
"I'm so happy for you sweetheart."   
"We all are." George said as he came in kissed Serena on the head and sat down at the table.   
"Thanks dad. You have no idea how much that means to me. That you and mum accept me and Bernie."   
"Listen you're our daughter. Our world. Your happiness is all we care about. We love you more than anything."   
"I love you too. Both of you." Serena smiled as she drank her tea. 

"Morning you." Serena said as she went into the bedroom.   
"Morning gorgeous."   
"I've brought you a cuppa."   
"Thanks I'm ready for this." Bernie smiled as she took the cup of Serena and had a drink. "Come here." She put the drink down and pulled Serena to her. "I love you."   
"I love you too." Serena kissed Bernie before getting back into bed and cuddling up beside her. "Bernie."   
"Yes darling."   
"I meant what I said last night in the club. I want us to make love to each other."   
"Oh Serena I want that too. But we can't do it here with your parents in the house."   
"And we can't do it at yours with your parents in the house."   
"No."   
"So when or more to the point where."   
"Leave it with me. I'll think of something."   
"I hope so. Because I don't think I can wait much longer. I need you."   
"I need you too."   
"What do you want to do today?"   
"I have got a load of coursework to do that needs to be in by Monday morning."   
"Me too. So you've got to go home then."   
"Not really. You could come with me. I could pick up what I need and bring it back here. We could do it together if you want to that is."   
"Ok then. Let's get dressed then. Mum's cooking a fry up for us."   
"Lovely what are we waiting for then. I'm starving." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena and jumped out of bed. 

"Thank you Mrs McKinnie. That was beautiful." Bernie said as she wiped her mouth with her napkin.   
"Your very welcome Bernie. And please call me Adrienne."   
"And call me George. Mr McKinnie was my father."   
"Ok."   
"So what are you two up to today."   
"Coursework. We are going to go get Bernie’s and come back here and do it. If that's alright mum."   
"Of course it's alright. You'll be staying for tea tonight then."   
"Would that be ok."   
"More than OK. I just need to know before I go shopping."   
"Your going shopping?"   
"Yeah unfortunately." George said.   
"Stop moaning."   
"How long will be out."   
"Hours if your mums got anything to do it."   
"Stop moaning man for God's sake." Adrienne said as she put her coat on.   
"Do you two want a lift to Bernie’s?"   
"Please dad. Did you hear that. They are going to be out hours. You know what that means don't you."   
"Yes we can get our coursework done in peace."   
"Stuff coursework. As soon as we get back back here. Me and you are going back to bed."  
"I like your thinking McKinnie."   
"I thought you would. Let's hurry up at yours and get back here. Then we can make love to each other. While we have to house to ourselves" Serena raised her eyebrows as they followed her mum and out the house.


	12. Chapter 12

Bernie got her mum to take them back to Serena's. They wanted to make the most of having the house themselves. As soon as they got in the front door Serena took Bernie’s hand and dragged her upstairs. When they got in Serena's bedroom they quickly started ripping each others clothes off. Bernie laid Serena on the bed and climbed on top of her.   
"Kiss me." Serena moaned as she pulled Bernie’s face to hers. The kiss was hungry and passionate. "I need you so much." Serena grabbed Bernie’s hand and put it where she needed it.   
"Are you sure about this Serena?"  
"I've never been so sure about anything. Please Bernie please make love to me." Bernie kisses her again as she began stroking Serena's clit. "Ahhhh that feels so good." Bernie slowly entered Serena with 2 fingers. "FUCK." She screamed out.   
"Are you ok?"  
"All good just keep doing what you're doing. My fucking God it feels fantastic." Bernie added another finger and began pumping in out of Serena faster.   
"Jesus tonight. Your so bloody good." Serena grabbed Bernie’s face as she came. Serena peppered her face with kisses. "I love you." She said as she tried to get her breath back.   
"I love you too."   
"I'm so glad you were my first. Your amazing."   
"Your amazing. I can't imagine my life without you Serena."   
"Me either. Your the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you."   
"I love you." Bernie kissed Serena. Serena flipped Bernie over making then both giggle. "What are you doing?"  
"Now it's my turn."   
"You don't have to."   
"No but my God do I want to." Serena began kissing all the way down her gorgeous body. 

"Serena right there. Oh yes right there." Bernie moaned as Serena sucked on Bernie’s clit. "Serena can you use your fingers too."   
"Like this." Serena smirked as she plunged 3 fingers straight inside of Bernie and found a rhythm.   
"Fuck SERENA ." Bernie crashed back on the pillow as she came. Serena licked her fingers as Bernie stared at her shocked by what she was seeing.   
"Pick your jaw up off the floor." Serena smiled as she laid down beside Bernie.   
"Sorry. It's just you looked so hot doing that."  
"You taste gorgeous."   
"What do I taste of."   
"Why don't you come here and do some empirical research." Serena kissed Bernie passionately. Bernie moaned into the kiss as she tasted herself on Serena's lips.   
"Are you sure you have never done this before."   
"I'm sure. You were my first. You know that."   
"What are we going to do when you go to university?"   
"Well your going to be going to university too."   
"I won't be going to the same one as you."   
"How do you know."   
"You will be going to London right."   
"More than likely."   
"Well I won't be. My parents wanted me to go to St Andrews."   
"In Scotland."   
"Yes. You could always see if you can get in at St Andrews."   
"I don't want to go to St Andrews Bernie."   
"And I don't want to go to London."  
"So what are we going to do. We are never gonna see each other."   
"We will. We both can come back home when it's the holidays.   
"Promise we won't drift apart."   
"I promise." Bernie kissed Serena as they laid cuddling.

After dinner Serena and Bernie went back into her bedroom to do some coursework. Bernie kept looking at Serena and smiling as she kept thinking of what they did in bed that afternoon.   
"What." Serena said as she looked up from her work.   
"What."   
"What do you keep looking at me for."   
"Can't I look at my girlfriend now."   
"I would rather you did something other than just look at me."   
"I don't want to lose you Serena."   
"You've not going to lose me."   
"But what if Edward starts sniffing around you. When you go to university."   
"He wouldn't dare."   
"I think he would. What if you decide you want him back."   
"Bernie that is never going to happen. Look at me please." Serena put Bernie’s face in her hands. "Do you think I could honestly go back to him after what we have done this afternoon. I don't want a man Bernie. I just want you. I love you."   
"I love you too." Bernie hugged Serena picked her up and threw her on the bed.


	13. Chapter 13

5 months later   
"Morning. Big day today sweetheart." Adrienne said as Serena walked into the kitchen.   
"Don't remind me. I'm so nervous."   
"You'll walk it. You and Bernie have been working so hard."   
"I know. It's that I'm really worried about."   
"What is it then?"   
"It's just that we are going to different places . I'm scared we are going to drift apart."   
"You won't. You two are rock solid. I can see that."   
"What if she meets someone at St Andrews that she likes better than me."   
"Serena, Bernie loves you. Anyone with half a brain can see that. Have you ever thought that she might be me thinking the exact same things about you."   
"I don't want anyone else mum just her."   
"I think you need to sit down and talk to each other."   
"Yes. That'll be her." Serena stood up and went to the front door.   
"Morning gorgeous."   
"Hi."   
"What's up."   
"I don't want to lose you." Serena said with tears in her eyes.   
"Hey you're not going to lose me." Bernie put her arms around Serena's waist and pulled her close.   
"I just."   
"Just what."   
"What if you find someone else. That you like more than me."   
"Serena that will never happen."   
"But it might."   
"And you might meet someone you like better than me."   
"I won't because there is no one better than you. No one will ever kiss me like you do. Or make love to me like you Do. You're the only one for me Bernie Wolfe."   
"And you're the only one for me Serena Mckinnie. I love you so much."   
"I love you. More than you will ever know." Serena kissed Bernie then buried her head into Bernie’s neck. As they stood hugging each other. 

"Well have you got what you needed." Serena said as Bernie opened her results.   
"Yes I have. Go on your turn."   
"Ok here goes."Serena opened the envelope.   
"Well."   
"Yes I've got what I need."   
"You don't look very pleased."   
"No I am really."   
"Let's go and have a drink to celebrate eh."   
"Yes sure." Serena smiled as she held Bernie’s hand as they left the college.   
"What are you having." Bernie said as they walked into the pub.   
"Just a Coke please."   
"Do you want a Vodka in it?"   
"No just a Coke." Serena said as she went and and sat down at a table. Serena looked at Bernie as she got served. She can do so much better than me. She is beautiful with a body to die for. Serena thought to herself as she wiped a tear that trickled down her cheek.   
"There you go." Bernie smiled as she sat down.   
"Thanks."   
"Cheer up. We should be celebrating."   
"What's there to celebrate Bernie."   
"We are both one step closer to being Doctor's for a start."   
"I don't even think I want to be a Doctor anymore."   
"Of course you do. You told me yourself it's all you ever wanted to be."   
"I know. I'm just gonna miss you that's all."   
"You won't have time to miss me. We will be facetiming each other every night."  
"I won't be the same. I won't be able to touch you. Or kiss you. Make love to you." Serena said with tears down her face as Bernie reached out and put her hand on top of Serena's. "I can't do this Bernie. It's over I'm so sorry." Serena said as she grabbed her things and ran out of the pub.   
"SERENA." Bernie ran after but she couldn't see her. 

"Is that you love." Adrienne called out as Serena walked through the door.   
"Yes"   
"Well done I am so very proud of you."Adrienne threw her arms around her.  
"Thanks." Serena took her coat off and hung it up and went and sat in the lounge.   
"What's wrong sweetheart?"  
"I think I've just split up with Bernie."   
"After everything you said this morning about not wanting to lose her."   
"Better I do it now. Then her breaking my heart a few months down the line."   
"Bernie wouldn't do that to you and you know it."   
"Speak of the devil." Serena said as she looked at her phone and saw a message from Bernie. 

Bernie  
What do you mean it's over. Xx

Serena   
What I said. I'm sorry it's best we do this now. Xx

Bernie  
Why is it? Xx

Serena   
Becsue one of us will just end up hurting the other. And I couldn't bear that. Xx

Bernie   
I would never hurt you. I love you so much. Xx

Serena  
I know. And I love you. That's why I'm doing this. I hope you everything goes well for. And you become the trauma doctor you have always wanted to be. Have a nice life. I'll never forget you Bernice Wolfe. Xx

Bernie   
I'm not giving up on you that easily Mckinnie. No way. Xx


	14. Chapter 14

"SERENA. SERENA." Bernie shouted as she banged on the door.   
"Bernie. Leave my door on it's hinges love." Adrienne said as she opened the door.   
"Sorry. I need to speak to Serena. Is she in?"   
"Go on up she's in her room sulking."   
"Thank you." Bernie ran upstairs and burst through the bedroom door.  
"GO AWAY." Serena shouted  
"No I'm going nowhere.   
Now you're going to listen to me Serena Wendy Mckinnie."  
"Just go away please Bernie."   
"I'm not going anywhere till we sort this out."   
"There's nothing to sort out."   
"You've had your say now it's my turn." Bernie said as she started pacing the room. "When we first met we didn't exactly get on. But that's because I thought there was no way that a girl like you could like someone like me. But you did. When we first kissed I thought all my Christmases had come at once. You make me happier than I have ever been. Do you really think I can just give up on you?" Bernie kneeled down in front of Serena and took her hands in hers."It doesn't matter how far apart we are from each other. I will always always love you. You are my future Serena. When we are both doctors and settled. I'm gonna marry you one day. Have our own little house. Hell maybe even have a sprog or two who knows. What I do know is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Serena Wendy Mckinnie. I always have and I always will."  
"I love you too Bernie Wolfe. And all those things you said. I want them too."  
"All of them." Bernie wiped the tears from Serena's face.   
"All of them." Serena pulled Bernie to her and kissed her passionately. 

"Does this mean you two have made up." Adrienne said as Serena and Bernie came downstairs holding hands.   
"Yes we have."   
"Thank god for that."  
"Can Bernie stop for tea mum."   
"Cause she can. There's always plenty. I take it you'll be staying the night too."   
"Is that OK." Bernie said nervously.   
"Of course it is. I'm only messing. I'm just glad you two have made up. You belong together."   
"Thanks mum."   
"Why don't you two go in lounge? I'll shout when tea is ready."   
"Alright." Serena dragged Bernie as they both flopped down on the sofa. "I'm sorry Bernie. About today."   
"Dumping me your mean."   
"I really thought it was for the best. And you could have been free to see other people while you were at university."   
"Serena when are you going to get it in that beautiful head of yours. I don't want to be with anyone else but you."   
"You're so gorgeous." Serena said with tears in her eyes as she stroked Bernie’s face."I love you."   
"I love you." Bernie smirked as she put her hand up Serena's top and stroked her nipples as they kissed.   
"DINNERS READY."   
"Blimey she picks her moments your mum doesn't she."   
"Come on you we can finish this later." Serena raised her eyebrows and she pulled Bernie up from the sofa. 

After the two of them had made love together. They laid in bed in each others arms.   
"I still don't want to leave you." Serena said as she held Bernie tighter.   
"The feelings mutual believe me. But we are working towards our future. We are going to be great doctor's me and you."   
"I hope so. So you erm you want to marry me huh?"  
"Yes I do. I meant every word I said earlier. What about you would you Marry me?"  
"Me. I'd marry you tomorrow if we could."   
"Let's do it then." Bernie said as she sat up in bed.   
"What."   
"Let's get married before we go to university."   
"Are you serious?"   
"I've never been more serious in my life. Serena Wendy Mckinnie will you marry me."   
"Yes yes I will." Serena smiled as they kissed again. "I love you so so much."   
"And I love you." Serena snuggled back up to Bernie as they both fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

"Morning mum." Serena said as her and Bernie sat down at the kitchen table.   
"Morning love. Morning Bernie."   
"Morning Adrienne."  
"What would you two like for breakfast?"   
"I'll just have some cereal. Bernie."   
"The same thanks."   
"Go on ask him." Serena whispered as she kicked Bernie under the table.   
"Alright. Mr Mckinnie."   
"Yes Bernie."   
"You know I love Serena don't you."   
"I know you do love."   
"And I'm serious about her."   
"I know that too."   
"I was wondering well hoping really if I could have your permission to marry your beautiful daughter."   
"Marry her."   
"Yes."   
"When."   
"As soon as possible."   
"Before we go to university dad."   
"But that's only."   
"10 weeks away dad."   
"That doesn't leave us long to organise things. But it's doable." Adrienne smiled.   
"Really. We have your blessing."   
"Of course you do sweetheart. As long it's what you want."   
"It is Dad. It's what we both want."   
"Then I'm happy for both." He said as she stood up and hugged Serena. "Welcome to the family Bernie."   
"Thank you."   
"You just look after her."   
"I will. Don't you worry about that." Bernie smiled as she put her arm around Serena."We better go tell my parents now."   
"Yes sure let's go. We'll see you later."   
"Bye you two. So what do you think about that?"   
"I'm happy for them are you?"   
"Yes I am. I would have liked a little longer to help organise my only daughters wedding but hey ho. Her and Bernie are going to have the best day ever."   
"Too right they are." Charlie said as she took a sip of his tea. 

"You're getting married." Bernie’s mum said looking a little shocked.   
"Yes we are."   
"Don't you think you're both a bit too young to be getting married."   
"It's what we both want mum. We love each other."   
"I know you do love. But you're 18 years old. You have got plenty of time to get married."   
"I know it all seems very rushed and yes we are young. But I love Bernie more than anything. And she loves me. We want to spend the rest of our lives together." Serena said she held Bernie’s hand.   
“What happens a few months down the line when you're both at University.”  
“That's why we're doing this mum to prove our commitment to each other. “  
“And if one of you finds someone at University that you what.”  
“Mum you're not listening to us. We don't want to be with anyone else. Just each other. We are getting married whatever you say.”  
“What do your parents think? Serena.”  
“They are really happy for us.”  
“Like I thought my parents would be. But obviously I was wrong. Come on Serena let's go back to yours.”  
"Wait I'm sorry sweetheart. We are happy for you both. I just wanted to make sure you were completely sure that's all."   
"We are mum."   
"Then I guess we have got a wedding to plan." Bernie mum said as she hugged them both. 

"See you later." Bernie said as they left Bernie’s house. "Well that's all the people that matter told." Bernie said as she took Serena's hand in hers.   
"I'm getting really excited now. I can't wait to be your wife."   
"And I can't wait to be yours."   
"I was worried back there. I didn't think your mum was going to give us her blessing."   
"Me too. How much money have you got on you."   
"About £50 why."   
"Perfect."   
"Perfect. Perfect for what?"   
"Our wedding rings. I have got some money on me let's go and get our rings."   
"What now."   
"Now we don't need anything expensive do we. We can always buy ourselves something better when we have got money behind us."   
"Lead on. Warren James sells jewellery quite cheap."   
"We'll look there first then."   
"Bernie are you happy?"   
"You're going to be my wife. Of course I'm happy." Bernie put her arms around Serena's waist. And pulled her close. "I love you."   
"I love you." Serena smiled as she kissed Bernie then took her hand as they walked into town.


	16. Chapter 16

"It's only me mum." Bernie called out as she arrived home.   
"Bernie come in the lounge I want to speak to you." Mavis said.   
"What's up."   
"Sit down love."  
"Where's Dad?"   
"Work they phoned him in to do a night shift."   
"Or right."   
"I want to talk to you about the wedding."   
"We don't want anything big mum."   
"It's not about organising the wedding. I just want you to be sure that you're doing the right thing."   
"Mum we have been through this earlier. It's what we both want."   
"It's a little soon don't you think. You have only been going out with one another for 5 minutes."   
"We love each other."   
"I don't doubt that love. Look Serena is the first serious girlfriend that you have had. Am I right?"   
"So what."   
"And you're the first girl that Serena has ever been with."   
"What are you getting at Mum."   
"I just think that you two are more obsessed with each other than in love."   
"That's crap and you know it."   
"Look I just don't want you getting hurt a few months down the line when Serena realises it's a man she wants."   
"Me and Serena have already spoken about this. She doesn't want a man."   
"She doesn't want one now. But that could all change when you're apart. I just don't think either of you have thought this over enough."   
"Don't you like Serena? Is that what this pep talk is all about."   
"Sweetheart I think Serena is a lovely girl I really do."   
"Then why are you trying to stop me from marrying her."   
"I'm not trying to stop you. I just think you need to discuss things with her properly first. Where are you going?" Mavis said as Bernie got up off the sofa.   
"I'm going to bed. I am sick of listening to this crap. If you don't like the idea of me and Serrna getting married. Then don't come." Bernie snapped as she ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door. 

Bernie got up the next morning feeling shattered. She had only had a few hours sleep. She couldn't get what her mum had been saying out of her mind. What if she's right? What if Serena dumps me when she gets settled at university? No Serena wouldn't do that. Would she? She thought to herself. I need to talk to her.

Bernie  
Hey are you up yet? Xx

Serena   
Yes course I'm up it's nearly 10.00. Why? Xx

Bernie   
I need to talk to you. Meet me in the cafe at the end Market Street in 30 minutes. Xx

Serena  
OK. I'll be there. Future wife. Xx

Bernie   
See you in a bit. Xx

Bernie got dressed and went downstairs and out her jacket on.   
"Where are you going?" her mum said.   
"Out."   
"You haven't had any breakfast."   
"I'll get some while I'm out. See you later." She said as she walked out the door.   
"Hi what's the urgency." Serena said as she sat down at the table.   
"We need to talk."   
"Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be a serious conversation."   
"It is."   
"Ok."  
"When I got home last night mum had some things to say about the wedding."   
"I thought she was OK with it."   
"We were wrong. She thinks we are rushing into it."   
"But it's what we both want. Isn't it?"   
"I thought it was."   
"What do you mean you thought it was. It's still what I want."   
"Is it Serena. Is it really?"   
"Yes. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. As your wife. What the hell has your mum been saying?"  
"She thinks that you're going to end up with a man."   
"Are you serious. I've told you I only want you. Why don't you believe me?"   
"How do you know that you don't want a man. The only person you have ever had sex with is with me. You might like sex with a man better."   
"Are you taking the piss." Serena said angrily. "I know I have never had sex with a man. But I have had plenty of opportunities to."   
"I don't need to know that."   
"Yes you do. And the reason why I haven't have sex with a man is because I didn't want to. I made love with you because I wanted to. You are the only person I want to make love to. You are the only person I am ever gonna love. You have to believe me." Serena said with tears running down her face.   
"I want to. I really do. But I don't want to end up getting hurt."   
"But it's alright for you to hurt me. Because that's what you're doing right now. You're breaking my heart." Serena sobbed.   
"I'm sorry. I can't marry you." Bernie cried as she ran out of the cafe.   
"BERNIE I'M NOT GIVING UP ON YOU." Serena shouted as she ran out after her.


	17. Chapter 17

Serena ran all the way home. When she got to the front door she wiped her eyes but the tears kept on coming.   
"MUM." she shouted as she walked in the door.   
"In the kitchen love."   
"Mum. Oh mum." She said as she put her arms around Adrienne and held her tightly as she sobbed.   
"Hey what's wrong my darling."   
"It's over. It's all over."   
"What is?"   
"Me and Bernie."   
"What again."   
"For good this time. She doesn't want to marry me."   
"Since when."   
"Since her mum put it in her head that I'm not good enough for her."  
"The cheeky cow."   
"Mavis reckons that as soon as we get to university that I will be off with the first fella that shows me some attention. But I won't mum. I don't want a man or another woman. I just want Bernie. I love her."   
"I know you do."   
"Bernie’s mum doesn't. And now Bernie doesn't. She thinks that because I haven't been with a man before. I am going to go off with one as soon as we're apart. But I won't mum I really won't. Yes Bernie is the only person I have slept with. But she is the only person I want to sleep with. I just wished someone would believe me. "  
"I believe you sweetheart."  
"Thank you mum."   
"And I'm going round there to give Mavis Wolfe a piece of my mind." Adrienne said as she went to leave the kitchen.   
"No mum please don't. There is only one person who will be doing that. And that's me." Serena kissed her mum on the cheek as she left. 

Serena got to Bernie’s front door and took a deep breath before she knocked.   
"Serena."   
"Mind if I come in?" she said as she barged past Mavis.  
"Doesn't look like I've got much choice does it." She muttered under her breath. "So what can I do for you?"   
"Well for starters you can tell me what the hell I have ever done wrong to you."   
"You haven't done anything wrong."   
"Then why don't you like me?"   
"Serena I do like you. You're a lovely girl."   
"I'm just not good enough for your daughter huh."   
"I never said that."   
"You didn't have to. Thanks to you Bernie has called the wedding the wedding off. So congratulations you must be so happy with yourself."   
"I'm sorry."   
"Don't give me that. This is what you wanted all along. So you will be happy to know that we are over. So you can have Bernie all to yourself.   
"I never wanted you to split up. I just wanted you both to wait a few years before you got married that's all. I never wanted this."   
"I don't believe you. I'm gonna prove you wrong. I am going to university and I am going to be the best doctor I can be. I won't ever be with anyone else. If I can't be with Bernie. Then I don't want to be with anyone. I hope you're pleased with yourself." Serena said angrily as she stormed out of the house. As the door shut behind her Serena wiped her eyes as she walked away. 

"Was that Serena's voice I just heard?" Bernie said as she came downstairs.   
"Yes why didn't you tell me that you had broken up with her."   
"I haven't broken up with her. I've just called off the wedding that's all."   
"That's not what Serena thinks."   
"I need to talk to her." Bernie said as she grabbed her coat and left. "SERENA. SERENA WAIT." she shouted as she caught up with her.   
"What."   
"Why have told mum that we've broken up?   
"Because we have."   
"No we haven't. I never said I wanted to break up with you. I just said I didn't think we should get married yet."   
"It's the same thing."   
"No it's not." Bernie took Serena's hands in hers. "I love you. I want to be with you."   
"Then marry me. I love you more than I have loved anyone. I don't want anyone else but you."   
"I will marry you. When we have graduated university. Then we can be together."   
"Your mum has really done a number on you hasn't she."   
"No she hasn't. Look Serena."   
"Save it. I don't want to hear anymore. Enjoy your life Bernie. Cause I sure as hell won't." Serena cried as she walked away.


	18. Chapter 18

Bernie and Serena hadn't seen or spoken to each other for the rest of the holidays. Serena was miserable without Bernie. And Bernie was miserable without Serena. All Serena did was stay in her room all day. She didn't eat much and she hardly slept.   
"SERENA TEA IS READY." Adrienne shouted from the bottom of the stairs.   
"I'm not hungry." Serena said as she stood at the top of the stairs.   
"You need to eat something sweetheart."   
"I need to finish packing."   
"She can't go on like this for much longer. She is going to make herself ill. And to top it off she's going to London tomorrow so i won't even be able to keep an eye on her."   
"Serena will be with your mum. She will keep an eye on her. Besides, she will be fine when she gets there. And she gets her friends around her."   
"I hope so. I'm worried about her George. It's all Mavis Bloody Wolfe's fault. I've a good mind to go around there."   
"You'll do no such thing."   
"George she's my little girl. I hate seeing her so upset."   
"I know. I don't particularly like it either. But please don't go round there making things ten times worse."   
"Where are you going?" Adrienne said as Serena came down and went to the front door.   
"I'm going for a walk."   
"Do you want some company on your walk?"   
"No I'm alright mum."   
"Serena why don't you come and have a bit of dinner huh. You haven't eaten all day. Please my darling."   
"Ok."   
"Come on." Adrienne smiled as she put her arm around Serena's shoulders and led her to the kitchen table. 

"Hi Alex." Mavis said as she opened the door.   
"Is she in."   
"Of course she's in. She's always in. She hasn't left the house in weeks."   
"Bedroom."   
"Yep go on up."   
"Thanks." Alex ran up the stairs and knocked on the bedroom door.   
"Go away."   
"I've only just got here." Alex poked her head round the door.   
"I'm sorry but I'm not in the mood."   
"You never are lately."   
"I'm sorry. I have lost the love of my life. Pardon me for not throwing a party."  
"How much longer are you going to carry on like this."   
"Well I'm going to Scotland tomorrow. So you won't have to look at me."   
"Have you packed yet?"   
"A bit. Can't get motivated."   
"Why don't you go round and see her."  
"I can't."   
"You know I have it good authority that Serena is miserable too."   
"Been talking to Ric have you?"   
"Yes he has been going round to check on her."   
"To try fucking her more like."   
"Bernie enough. Ric is Serena's friend and that's all as well you know. Look go she her or don't go see her. But as from tomorrow you are not going to see her again until at least Christmas. I'll leave you to think about it." Alex said as she stood up and left. As Alex left Bernie’s phone rang.   
"Hello."   
"Meet me in The Black Bull."   
"What."   
"You heard me Bernie. I think me and you need a little chat." The phone went dead. Bernie felt nervous as she went downstairs and got her coat. 

Bernie walked into the pub and walked over to the table.   
"Mr Mckinnie."   
"Sit down Bernie I've got you a gin is that alright?"   
"Yes thanks."   
"You lied to me Bernie."   
"No I didn't."   
"Yes you did. That night when I found out about you and Serena. You promised me you wouldn't hurt her. But you have."   
"It wasn't my idea to finish it. It was hers."   
"That's because in so many words you said you didn't trust her. You think she is going to go off with someone else. And you know as well as I do that that is never going to happen. My daughter loves the bones of you."   
"I love her too so much."   
"Then why aren't you fighting for her. I have never seen Serena like this before.   
"I'm not exactly doing cartwheels myself. I just want to be with Serena."   
"Then go and talk to her."   
"Do you think she will listen?"   
"You don't know unless you try. Your a lovely girl Bernie. You and Serena belong with each other."  
"I think we do."   
"Then bugger off and let me enjoy my pint in peace." George smiled as she took a sip of his drink.   
"Thank you."   
"Good luck." Bernie smiled as she left the pub.


	19. Chapter 19

"Here you go I've made us some popcorn to eat while we watch the film." Adrienne said as she sat down beside Serena on the sofa. "It's so sweet we'll have no teeth left by the time we have eaten it all."   
"Thanks mum. I'm sorry I haven't been myself lately."   
"It's alright you don't have to apologise. I do worry how you will get on when you get down London though love."   
"I'll be fine mum. I'll just concentrate on my studies and nothing else. Put the film on then."   
"Yes boss." Serena and her mum were watching a film when they heard music being played very loudly from outside.

I found a love just for me  
Darling just dive right in  
And follow my lead

Serena got up from the sofa and looked out the window. Where she saw Bernie stood at the gate. 

Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet  
I never knew you were the   
Someone waiting for me

Serena ran to the front door and opened it. She smiled as Bernie started walking towards her with a bunch of red roses. 

Cause we were just kids when we fell in love

Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling just kiss me slow  
Your heart is all I own   
And in your eyes your holding mine

"Baby I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight." Bernie sang along with the song as she stood in front of Serena. 

"What are you doing?"  
"Probably making a complete pratt of myself. But I don't care. I am so sorry Serena. I should never have listened to my mum. I should have known you won't go off with anyone else."   
"I won't ever."   
"Can you ever forgive me?"  
"That depends."   
"On what?"   
"Whether you're gonna shut up trying to sing and kiss me."   
"Oh I'll have you know I can sing. I used to be in the school choir."   
"Seriously."   
"Yes." Bernie smiled as she pulled Serena to her by the collar on her dressing gown and kissed her passionately. "I've missed you so much." Serena cried as they came up for air.   
"I've missed you too." Bernie got down on one knee and opened a small blue box which had a simple but lovely gold diamond ring. "Serena Wendy Mckinnie I love you more than anything in this world. I will never make the mistake of letting you go ever again. Will you marry me?"   
"You know I will. That's all I ever wanted. I love you with all my heart." Bernie put the ring on Serena's finger and kissed her again.  
"Come inside it's getting cold." Serena took Bernie’s hand and led her in the house. 

"Let's have a look at your ring then." Adrienne said they got in the lounge. Serena held out her hand to show her mum the ring. "That's beautiful."   
"Just like your daughter."   
"I'm so happy for you both I really am. You two belong together."   
"We certainly do."   
"This calls for a drink." Adrienne kissed them both on the cheek as she went into the kitchen.   
"So when are we going to get married?"   
"Whenever you want."   
"Well none of us are going to be home now till Christmas are we."   
"There's something else I need to tell you."   
"Go on."   
"I have done a lot of ringing around round in the last few hours let me tell you. I'm coming to London with you."   
"Your what."   
"I'm coming with you to London."   
"You're not messing are you."   
"I'm not messing. I called your Nan and she said I can stay at hers with you. She even said we can have the wedding reception in her pub."   
"You've got it all worked out haven't you."   
"Yeap it's been a manic few hours."   
"I can't wait to be your wife."   
"And I can't wait to be yours." Serena stroked Bernie’s face and kissed her softly.


	20. Chapter 20

"Are you all packed?" Adrienne said as Serena came down the next morning.   
"Yes all packed."   
"I'll go get your case." George said as he kissed Serena on the cheek.   
"Thanks dad."   
"It's nice to see you smiling again sweetheart."   
"I still can't believe yesterday actually happened. It was the best day ever."   
"It was certainly very romantic. I'm so glad you are together again."   
"I'm getting married. You will come to London for our wedding won't you?"   
"You try stopping us. Nothing will stop me, walking my little girl down the aisle." George smiled as he came down the stairs with the case.   
"You're going to walk me down the aisle."   
"Too. right I am. Just let me know what needs to be paid for."   
"You're paying for our wedding."   
"Of course I am that's what the father of the bride does. You and Bernie are going to have the best wedding day ever."   
"Thank you dad. I love you and Mum so much."   
"We love you too sweetheart." George smiled as all 3 of them stood hugging each other. "This isn't getting anything done." George wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'll go put your case in your car."   
"He's a soft sod." Adrienne held Serena's hands in hers. "I am so proud of you my darling. You're going to be a doctor."   
"Hopefully."   
"You will be. You will smash it. Both of you will. I'm so pleased you and Bernie are back on track."   
"Me too. I never want to be without her mum."   
"Something tells me you're not gonna be." Adrienne hugged Serena tightly. 

"BERNIE COME ON." Mavis shouted from the bottom of the stairs.   
"I'm here. Just making sure I haven't left anything."   
"Bloody hell Bernie what have you got in here weights." Her Dad said as he picked her case up and took it outside.   
"Right let's get to Serena's."   
"Bernie wait. I'm sorry for nearly ruining everything between you and Serena. I just wanted what was best for you. You're my baby." Mavis said with tears in her eyes.   
"I know. Serena is what's best for me."   
"I know she is. I've never seen such a stronger couple. You were right. You two belong together. Serena is a lovely girl. I love you so much."   
"I love you too mum." Bernie hugged Mavis.   
"Are you ready then flash."   
"Yes Dad I'm ready." Bernie said as they got in the car and drove to Serena's. 

"Where is she we are going to miss the train at this rate." Serena said as she paced the room. "What if she's changed her mind."   
"She'll be here. Stop panicking."   
"Bernie’s here." George called from the front door.   
"Thank god for that." Serena ran outside and straight into Bernie’s arms. "I thought you weren't coming."   
"As if. Wherever you go. I go from now on."   
"You promise."   
"I promise." Bernie kissed Serena softly. "We better get going."   
"Yes. Bye mum. Bye dad."   
"Bye darling. Ring us as soon as you get to nans."   
"I will. I love you."   
"Love you too."   
"See you guys later." Bernie hugged her mum and dad.   
"Bye sweetheart. Make sure you ring home once in a while."   
"I will."   
"I'm gonna miss you."   
"I'm gonna miss you two mum."   
"You make sure you two look after each other."   
"We will. Bye." They both said as they got in Serena's dad's car.   
"Are you both ready now."   
"Yes Dad we are." Bernie and Serena waved as they set off down the road.   
"Are you OK." Bernie wrapped her arm around Serena.   
"I've got you of course I'm OK."   
"You're always gonna have me."   
"Forever."   
"Forever and ever and ever." Bernie kissed between every word. Serena put her head on Bernie’s shoulder as they made their way to the station. To start there lives together.


End file.
